FanGirlFiction Production1
by Ino Yamanaka Godess
Summary: Ino lived a subnormal life until she and her best friend Sasuke got wraped up in Sasuke's older brothers gang. Vampire Fic. SasoIno, SasuIno, ItaIno, PeinIno, DeiIno
1. Chapter 1

Summary;Ino never believed in Vampires until her life changed in a matter of a week.

It was a normal day in the large city of Konoha's suburbs though it was still a long time till the sun would rise.

Ino was on her normal rout to school; go across the street, turn left at the stop sign, go to Sasuke's house, wait for twenty min for him to finish combing his hair until it's impossibly perfect, walk to school with Sasuke.

Ino was so into her routine she was totally blanking out the whole way, staring at the ground. (oh and every one knows that's always a good idea...)

Ino felt her cheeks get red, she was almost at the Uchiha's house.

Her mind drifted to Sasuke's older brother.

He was the main reason she became friends with Sasuke, to get closer to his brother.

She became a deeper shade of red seeing him in her mind.

Ino had had a crush on the older Uchiha since she was very young.

Ino looked up in determination, looping her thumbs in her straps of her back pack.

As she walked through the steel gate leading to his house.

She began to stare at a pebble on the ground that had become very interesting.

(not really folks..)

She looked up just in time to bump into who would have guessed it?!

"Itachi.." Ino said as she looked up at him, she had fallen over.

He looked down on her, the shadow of his bangs made him look sooo cool...

He walked to her with a friendly smile,

"Ino I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

He said smiling, lending her a hand that she took gratefully.

Just then Sasuke came through the front door, catching her attention.

"Hey, Ino." Sasuke greeted her, she gave him a little smile.

She looked to her side again, Itachi wasn't there.

She turned as she heard the gate squeak, she clutched her hands together at her chest, hearts in her eyes.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi who was proceeding out the gate.

"Come on Ino.." He said noticing her dreamy stare,

Sasuke cared about her a lot, she just never noticed him because she was blinded by the star that is his brother..

Sasuke didn't like Itachi around Ino but he and his brother were really close so it was hard to find a moment when Ino was there and Itachi wasn't too.

You see Itachi's and Sasuke's parents were killed in a freak 'accident' (no comment..).

Sasuke gets many female visitors and his brother, not so much but he did have the one Sasuke liked the most..

Sasuke had a Fan club 137 girls strong.

Sasuke hated them all, except three.

Ino was his favorite, then Ten-Ten, and Temari.

All those girls were best friends, they even had a reserved spot next to him in the lunch room since all his fangirls would kill just to sit next to him at lunch.

Sakura was on his left at the end of the table.

She was very pushy and didn't like the thought of other girls getting with Sasuke.

Ino sat across from Sasuke, Temari at his left, ten-ten next to Ino.

The rest were lucky just to sit on the floor next to him.

Ino and Sasuke had arrived at school followed by their usual crowd of Fans.

Sakura was clutching a very annoyed Sasuke's arm.

Ino and Sasuke were finally able to shake of the band of bloodthirsty FanGirls.

Ino arrived at her locker breathing heavily, Ino was strong and the fastest girl in school but she had very low endurance.

Sasuke's locker was beside hers, he leaning against it coolly and calmly,

giving her a weird look.

"You really should run more often.."

Sasuke said opening his locker.

Ino slide down against hers, sweating.

"I run every day I'm with you.." She breath looking at him through the corner of her eye, she was the only one in the world who could talk to him like that without being glared at.

Sasuke was the fittest and strongest guy in school, Ino thought it was probably because he had to fend of rabid fangirls every day.

Ino smiled at the thought of a drooling FanGirl clinging to him and him trying to pry her of.

Ino finally had enough breath to get up and grab her books.

The intercom buzzed as they heard Tsunade's voice come on.

"Good morning student's, welcome to another Day in Konoha High, today we will be having Pizza.."

There was a clicking sound as she finished.

Ino made her way to class with out much difficulty.

Her first class was probably the worst and at the absolutely worst time of day.

Gym..

She would have to go around with her hair messed up and not as sweet smelling as before...

Ino groaned as her teacher Guy Sensei held up a dodge ball...

End of Day

Sasuke was waiting for her in the schools courtyard.

Ino loved that spot and Sasuke new it, she loved to look at the flowers.

Ino arrived at the meeting point surprised.

"Wow Sasuke no rabid FanGirls?" Ino said sarcastically walking up to him and giving him a playful smile.

He didn't answer and casually changed the subject.

"Hey Ino, Itachi and his friends are throwing a party at my house, I don't want to be the only sane on there, you wanna come?"

He asked keeping his eyes foreword while he walked.

Ino jumped at the chance at being at Sasuke's house.

She wasn't usually allowed in.

"Sure Sasuke!" Ino said a little more enthusiastically then she wanted but that seemed to make Sasuke happy that she was excited about being with him.

"What time?" Ino asked, Sasuke's smile grew even more.

"Right now.." He said simply.

Ino blinked a few times.

"Ok... I'll just go ho-" Ino wasn't able to finish because he cut her of.

"It's fine, besides we still have to write that essay on our thoughts about 'The Black Flash'."

Sasuke and Ino had the same English.

'Konoha's Black Flash' had been an Uchiha and Sasuke was excited about learning about an ancestor.

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Pein were in The Akatsuki Gang.

Ino hadn't learned much about it, She had heard of Pein but had never seen him.

The entire gang would be at Sasuke's house and Ino was looking foreword to seeing The mysterious leader.

outside Sasuke's House

Ino and Sasuke stood out side said Sasuke's house.

Ino was standing with her jaw dropped, Sasuke had this look -.-

The house looked like crap!

You could see colored lights flashing from inside the mansion, toilet paper hung in the trees bare.

Crushed soda cans in the flower beds.

Ino was looking at the poor wilted and trampled flowers that she had planted herself, she kept look between the flowers and the Sakura tree she had nursed back to health and transplanted to Sasuke's yard.

Ino sniffled a bit.

It was dusk and the sun was setting on the chilly September night.

Ino shivered a bit, Sasuke saw that and gave her his jacket.

Ino smiled as he wrapped it around her and they walked in together.

Ino's jaw dropped again as she saw the state the house was in.

It looked even worse then the outside did!!

Sasuke copied her expression, the lights would have blinded him easily but he really didn't care.

Ino put a hand up to shield her eyes as she glanced around the room.

Sasuke stayed in his state of aw.

Ino looked in the corner where she saw Itachi.

She had a big smile and was about to run but stopped in her tracks.

Beside Itachi,

was a very familiar person...

"Sakura..."


	2. A MakeOver

Ino felt a lump in her throat.

"Ino.." Sasuke said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" She said turning away from him with such speed she sent tears flying.

Ino ran into the bathroom looking at her red eyes. The tears were streaming down her red cold face, she didn't even have to blink.

Sasuke was waiting for her on the other side of the door, he had to admit. He was worried..

He had never seen Ino cry, not even when she had broken her arm after Chouji fell on it.

Ino was balling her eyes out. If she spoke a single word she would break, she would never be the same if that happened.

She looked up, a certain flare shown in her eyes. She blinked once and the redness in her eyes died down.

'I'm a survivor... A survivor doesn't show her fear, sorrow, or pain...' Ino had always believed that deep down.

Temari thought the same thing but she was a soldier. Ten-Ten was a concrete girl, and hard as stone.

Ino wiped away the bitter tears staining her face.

She opened her bag and rummaged around for her makeup. She reapplied it to make it look like she hadn't just bean bawling her eyes out. She had so much makeup that she look like a Goth or emo chick.

She grabbed a change of clothes. (She always had an extra set incase she was going to spend the night at Ten-Ten or Temari's, they were so unpredictable..)

She sighed, the last time she had spent the night at her friends house was when they were going threw their Goth faze at the same time...

She had a short red mini skirt with black fishnets just covering her knees.

A black tube top with a tiny red jacket that didn't button, she had a tight red fishnet shirt under that.

Ino decided to let her hair down, flowing just past her waist.

She had to say she couldn't recognize her self.

She looked... different, her eyes looked like they lost their luster and they were determined and sharp.

Ino and Sakura had become rivals, Sakura always had to steal everything that Ino had or wanted.

She never got Sasuke though, Sakura had been mad at Ino for not going to any of her birthday parties.

Ino had helped Sakura with confidence and popularity and Sakura had repaid her with hell.

That's what pissed Ino off: Ungratefulness.

Ino left the bathroom, not noticing Sasuke's wide eyed stare.

'Wow...' Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say.. He felt his cheeks redden and was thankful for the flashing lights.

Ino had caught a lot of attention.

Deidara, and Sasori were smirking while staring at her, every now and then saying a few words.

Hidan was a little more obvious. "Damn!! What happened to little Ino?! Shit..!"

Ino could hear his every word over the loud music, she acted as though she didn't hear his outburst.

Ino was glancing around the trashed room, She just couldn't find Pein..

"Damn.. where is he?" Ino cursed under her breath. Realizing what she just said her hands flew strait to her mouth.

"Crap!" She said, her hands muffling it just a bit. Sasuke walked up to Ino a little bit hesitantly.

"Ino?" Sasuke questioned this person before him he couldn't recognize.

"Yeh?" Ino said cutely.

Sasuke smiled but then it turned to a frown. "Hey, I don't think you should be wearing that around these guys..." Sasuke said so quietly she could barely hear him.

"Nonsense..! Yeah..." Ino jumped a bit. She turned around to see Deidara holding a soda out to her.

"Thanks," Ino said unsurely but polite nonetheless.

His wide grin made her nervous, it was doing to same to Sasuke.

Deidara grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to where Sasori was, Sasuke extended a hand to stop him but Hidan spun him around.

"Hey, Sasuke!! Lets have a chat..." He said leading Sasuke the other way.

Sasuke didn't have time for that he tried with all his might to get away but Hidan was buff.

'Ino!!' Sasuke screamed in his mind, he had never trusted Itachi's friends.

Especially when it comes to Ino,

"Shit.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath through gritted teeth.

"Fuck.. Watch your language!" Hidan yelled at Sasuke like he didn't cuss excessively every day of his life. "I don't want Itachi to get fucking pissed because your cussing like I do...! damn..." Hidan mumbled pulling Sasuke to sit down.

Just as he did Sasuke felt his grip loosen, he took that as a chance to break free.

He sprinted through the house.

Ino had followed Deidara's pulling wearily. He was just a totally different person. Sasori was smirking, that made her feel worse.

Ino took a gulp of her soda to calm her nerves. She got a little woozy and tripped over one of her feet. Sasori caught her, Ino put a hand on her forehead.

He pushed her foreword and she stabilized a bit. She took a slow breath and put on a smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked sweetly. They smiled a bit, she could have swore she saw fangs but she couldn't tell because of the lights. Ino took another sip getting bored.

"Oh nothing Ino.." Sasori said slyly.

Ino smiled, 'He's kinda hot..' Ino pointed out. 'Pretty eyes..' She thought looking into his red eyes. She blinked a few times before finishing of the soda.

Suddenly as she was tipping up her soda she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Ino!" Ino was caught so off guard she choked on the liquid going down her throat and spat it on Deidara and Sasori.

"Shit!" She said wiping her lips.

Sasori and Deidara weren't happy. Infact it looked like they wanted to kill Sasuke and Ino.

"Do you want to die..?" Sasori stated, it was then that Ino totally noticed the fangs.

Sasuke was grabbed from behind by Hidan. Ino looked around cautiously and nervously, searching for an exit.

Ino was wide eyed, Hidan was squeezing the hell out of Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to wriggle free.

Suddenly Itachi came around the corner, holding the limp body of Sakura.

Ino examined her neck, there were two holes with blood dripping from them.

Ino's heart raced, 'Sakura!!' She screamed in her mind.

They had been best friends at one point and she never wanted to be enemies. Not even after she saw her with Itachi. 'What have you done?!' Her eyes wined in pained.

"Hey what's going on here?" Itachi asked smiling, Ino noticed the blood on his teeth.

He laid Sakura gently down so that she was leaning against the wall.

'What the- Why are you being so gentle damn it! You just killed her!' Her emotions shown on her face,

"Whose this?" Itachi asked referring to Ino, that twisted smirk still in place.

Ino's temper flared.

Sasuke meanwhile had just kicked Hidan where the sun don't shine. Hidan released him .

Sasuke ran in front of Ino, arms spread wide, blocking Itachi from seeing her. Itachi's smile grew.

"Oh.. I see, that's Ino..." He said walking up to Sasuke, Sasuke tensed.

"You always had a thing for her, now move aside little brother..." He was getting cocky and Ino felt like punching him in the stomach with all her strength.

"No.." Sasuke said coldly, Itachi was taken back.

"What did you say?!" Itachi sneered.

"Leave her alone Itachi..."

Itachi gave him a look of distain "Who do you think you are talking to!? Now move aside..!" Itachi was getting pissed and Sasuke wasn't budging. "Listen punk!" He said raising him up by his collar.

"Sasuke! Leave him alone you-!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sasori put a hand over her mouth and a hand around her almost bare stomach, cutting her off.

He was smiling watching the two brothers intently, every time Ino moved his grip became tighter.

Ino wanted to shiver but restrained her self. 'He's so cold..' Ino thought bleakly.

Ino felt like dieing. here she was; In the clutches of a psycho vampire, while her best friend is getting hurt and her former best friend has been killed by her crush.

Ino felt the tears start to build up.

She wanted to tilt up her head up to suck them back in but that would only give Sasori an invitation to bite her neck, the tears rolled down to Sasori's hand, she had hoped he wouldn't notice but he probably felt the heat of the warm tear on his frozen hand.

She heard him laugh he pressed her closer to him. This time she couldn't help but shiver.

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm.." He murmured.

Ino could only laughed in her head.

"Fine little brother, if your gonna play the little hero for that little bitch then you are of no use to me!" He sneered at his sibling who was in pain. Ino squirmed at the word 'bitch'.

Sasori's hold got tighter, his smile broadened.

"Stop moving," he said through his smile, he was enjoying every thing that was happening, with him and Ino plus Sasuke and Itachi.

He never liked the younger Uchiha.

"Lets go for a little drive.." He said shoving Sasuke over to Hidan who hit a pressure point on Sasuke, Sasori let Ino go of a split second and Ino took of running to Sasuke's side but she didn't make it that far because Sasori hit the same pressure point as Hidan did and she fell into Deidara's arms.

'They are so cold..' Ino thought falling into Deidara's cold arms.

"Just take a little nap.." came Itachi's smooth voice, that was the last thing she heard before she totally blacked out.


End file.
